


say yes

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: They're right there, anyone could walk in, but Robert doesn't care. Neither, it seems, does Aaron, who swipes a thumb down the skin behind Robert's right ear, a place he knows drives Robert crazy. 
robert wants aaron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THAT FUCKING KISS. guys, GUYS. i am just so *hands*
> 
> So yeah. NSFW because that's how i roll post episode.

 

He's going to ask Aaron to marry him. 

The thought hits again as Victoria hands Robert back the ring and he takes a moment to let it. They've come so far, he and Aaron, and to think that they could have forever, that there won't be a day where Robert doesn't have his boyfriend, his best friend, by his side. Well. It scares him, exhilarates him, and turns him on in equal measure. 

He wants Aaron. 

Leaving Vic still teary eyed about what's coming, Robert heads out into main bar. He's been watching Aaron all day, eyes raking over the body as familiar as his own, gaze always catching on Aaron's face, his eyes, his _smile_. 

Robert knows every inch of Aaron; his wants, his fears, his dreams. He wants to make or take every single one, give Aaron everything he asks for and more besides. Robert's never loved anyone, never craved to be with someone, as much as he does Aaron. 

Aaron is it. 

Catching hold of Aaron's arm, Robert gestures out towards the toilets. Not the classiest place, but Robert _wants_ , and he can't wait, not for this. 

As soon as Aaron's through the door, Robert catches hold of his belt, pulls him in. The kiss is hot, wet, frantic and everything Robert knew it would be. He pours everything into it, feels Aaron's hands on his neck and _fuck_ , he loves them. They're big, warm and have driven him wild more times than he can name. 

Robert backs Aaron up, kissing and biting and kissing some more until Aaron's making soft, needy noises against Robert's mouth. Robert's fingers slide against the buckle of Aaron's jeans, fingers pressed tight against the zipper, the swell of Aaron's dick obvious beneath. 

They're right there, anyone could walk in, but Robert doesn't care. Neither, it seems, does Aaron, who swipes a thumb down the skin behind Robert's right ear, a place he knows drives Robert crazy. 

"Aaron," Robert whines, fumbling with Aaron's zipper. "Fuck, Aaron." 

Aaron says nothing, just looks at Robert with eyes that are far more expressive than any words he could choose, eyes that want him, love him. Robert's never felt as worthy as he does under that look. Leaning in for another kiss, Aaron takes and takes, the fingers of his other hand threading into Robert's hair. 

It's another weakness, another thing that makes Robert want, desperate for it. He finally gets his hand in Aaron's jeans, curls his fingers around Aaron's cock. It's a familiar weight in his hand, thick and hot. Robert knows exactly how Aaron likes it, how to twist his wrist, move his fingers, how to stroke just the right away to push Aaron to orgasm.

“Fuck,” Aaron mutters, thrusting against Robert's touch, his hand lax in Robert’s hair, the pads of his fingers sliding against Robert’s scalp. It’s driving them both crazy, Robert shuddering under the attention, his fingers jerking against Aaron’s cock enough that it has to be the good kind of friction. 

Aaron’s still kissing him, a sharing of breath more than anything. Robert nuzzles at Aaron’s cheek, grazes his teeth against the rough stubble of Aaron’s jaw, neck, the curve of his collarbone. He fucking loves this jumper, the feel of it beneath his fingers, the stretch of it over Aaron’s chest. 

Robert’s so, so lucky. 

He runs his thumb over the head of Aaron’s dick, punching a grunt and whine from Aaron’s throat; Aaron jerks up, bites at Robert’s earlobe and fuck, _fuck_. Robert feels his own dick pulse in his jeans, more turned on than he thought as he comes in his pants like a fucking teenager. 

Aaron’s eyes widen; he knows the signs of Robert’s orgasm, but Robert’s riding endorphins too much to feel shame. “ _Robert_.”

He sounds wrecked, desperate, and Robert’s helpless, coming down from his orgasm, to do anything but keep running his thumb over the head of Aaron’s dick, biting down on the curve of Aaron’s collarbone. Aaron’s dick pulses in his hand, come coating Robert’s fingers and the inside of his boxers. 

“Fuck.” Aaron lets out a shaky laugh against Robert’s shoulder. “What’s got into you?”

 _I wanna fucking marry you,_  Robert wants to say. _You’re my forever_. 

Instead, he grins against Aaron’s cheek, grazes teeth once more against the curve of his jaw. “I love you.”

Aaron’s eyes shine when he pulls back, thumb resting against Robert’s bottom lip. “I love you, too.”

Maybe, Robert lets himself think, Aaron _will_  say yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [sapphicsugden](http://sapphicsugden.tumblr.com)


End file.
